Clockwork Harry
by fastwriter25
Summary: Harry travels through time and ends up in a crazy AU where Grindelwauld is a menace. His parents are alive. Dumbledore is as cunning as ever. Harry gets obliviated. Can he defeat the forces of darkness?
1. Chapter 1

The Time Traveler

Summary: Harry travels through time and ends up in a crazy AU where Grindelwauld is a menace. His parents are alive, but on the brink of a divorce. Dumbledore is as cunning as ever. Can Harry save the world while in love with Hermione?

Chapter One: The Jungle

In exactly one hour I'm going to travel through time.

Don't know when I'm going to end up, or even where.

But I have to do this, because it's the only way to defeat Voldemort. I'm very determined. I have lots of willpower, enough to break the imperio. But I know when I'm fighting a hopeless battle, and the fight with Voldemort has gone on so long that I'm completely exhausted.

All my friends are dead. The order is scattered, and Voldemort has taken over Britain. International assistance is being refused – Voldemort made a deal with a few other countries. Egypt in particular.

So I looked at the time turner I'm holding. I was in my small apartment, the one that overlooks the dump yard. It's really unknown, no death eater ever found me here.

I press the right buttons, the ones Hermione told me about. With a shrunken trunk filled with everything I need, my firebolt and my wand, and a few playboy magazines stuck in a secret compartment of my trunk, I'm set. I work the time turner, and off I go! I felt a shrinking sensation, a whirling sensation and a contracting and expanding sensation all in my navel. And then: I drifted into unconsciousness.

When I woke up I looked around to see where I was. I was in a forest with green trees and bees and insects stinging at me. I swatted them away furiously and annoyed, I look around some more. The forest is extremely wild, no cow paths to show humans traveled here. I started to get scared, because I'm somewhere in an unknown place with danger all around me. Picking myself up I started to make my own path and walked through the forest using my wand to slash any underbrush in my way. The damn mosquitoes keep stinging me at my neck.

I don't know any charms to ward them off, and I'm not sure magic is particularly a good thing here because back home Voldemort could track me whenever I used magic so I used it really sparely. I use muggle techniques more. The sun is going down and its starting to get dark and I'm still not out the forest yet, goddamit.

I suddenly got an idea. I said, "Lavindicompus," a compass spell which points North. It was like an advanced version of "Point me" that I used in fourth year because this spell shows a virtual holographic map of the terrain. The map sprang up from my wand and I saw that I still had seventeen miles of forests to go through to get to farmland. Where the hell am I? The map expands to show the entire Earth and showed a bright red X, marking where I was: South America, in the Amazon Rainforest.

Well this may not be all that bad because I've heard the Amazon has some pretty fucked up magical creatures around, as well as cannibal tribes who could do magic too. Yup, this is going to be like a vacation for me. After Voldemort I can deal with anything.

Wait, I looked down at my body and suddenly noticed how small I am. What age was I? "Avaitofagus," I said and bright green numbers came from my wand to show my age: Ten years old.

Bloody hell!

"Harry, there you are!" shouted a voice from behind me. I looked around to see a red headed woman with green eyes barge through the forest, and behind her, was a man that looked almost exactly like me except with hazel eyes. It was my parents!

"Dad? Mom?" I said, utterly confused. They didn't notice.

"We've been searching for you for hours," said Lily, "Don't you ever scare us like that!" She started to hug me. I naturally tensed but then I relaxed. So this was an alternate dimension with my parents still alive. And we're in the Rainforest for some reason.

"I told you he'd be fine," said James, grinning. He patted my back as Lily glared at him. "You'll always be fine, Harry, you know why?"

I shook my head. Best to play it silent so they don't become aware of anything strange. I need to get more info about this world before I play an active role in it. I think I read a book about alternate dimensions once, or was that Hermione? Probably her, the bookworm. She's dead now. Serves her right, for loving books that much.

I miss her a lot. We were in love.

"Because you're a Potter!" James said.

Lily glared, "James!" she said, "I don't wantto hear a word about-"

"Lily, look!" James said, and pointed at the trees. I whipped my neck around and saw a gigantic purple yellow python coming right at us. She had red eyes and great white fangs. She was hissing: "Kill! Murder! Destroy!"

I answered almost unknowingly, "Stop!"

And then I froze, knowing I had broken my cover. I spoke parseltongue. The reason I could do it was because it was part of my soul now, so a simple body transfer wouldn't take that ability away. But right now I wished I didn't have it. My face turned red. The snake stopped, and blinked. She slid up to my side and said, "You speak the royal tongue?"

"I do," I said, deciding to act natural. "What's your name? My name's Harry, I'm a time traveler from another dimension and I'm here to save the world. What about you?"

"I am the queen of the forest," she said, "You interest me. I will not kill you, but I will come back. We can discuss your problems later. I think I know how to help you."

She turned and slid away through the forest, without even making a sound. I turned around to face my parents, noticing their surprised and afraid expressions. Playing it like a natural ten year old – which Hermione always said was my mental age – I said, "Wow, wasn't that cool! I never knew I could talk to snakes."

James turned to Lily, frowning, "Are you sure he's my son?"

Lily scowled at him, "James, how dare you-"

"No Potter has ever had parseltongue, Lily," James said quietly.

Lily shrugged her shoulders, "He looks just like you, James. I don't know why or how he got the ability but he's our son, so don't act like a stranger. Just accept it."

James nodded, "Harry, we need to go back to Hogwarts and see Dumbledore. He needs to hear about this."

I nodded; Dumbledore would be able to help me out if I told him everything. But he was very cunning and manipulative and I don't exactly trust cunning and manipulative old men.

"Let's apparate out," James said, and grabbed my hand. Lily grabbed my other hand. We were gone in a pop.

We reappeared on the front lawn of a white mansion. There was a marble fountain in front of it, and several house elves were trimming a garden nearby. This must be the Potter's home. Sweet. I'm rich.

But I'm worried too. What if somebody finds out my secret? What will happen to me then?

And I wanted to see the queen of snakes and talk with her too, but now I probably won't get that chance.

Suddenly from the air, a dozen pops echoed. A horde of black robed wizards swooped down on us from the air, on fast brooms. "James, it's Grindelwaulds' dark knights!" shouted Lily as she pulled out her wand. "We need to protect Harry."

James nodded, a determined expression on his face. "Apparition wards, I can feel them."

"How will we escape," asked Lily, a panicked expression clouding her smooth face.

"We'll need to fight," James said with an iron voice.

Grindelwauld's dark knights? Oh shit, where the hell did I end up…?

They start dueling, but I can see that they're clearly outmatched. Should I expose my powers and help them out? Can I risk it?

But they're my parents, so I have to. I just have to.

I pulled out my wand and let hell break loose, knowing this would expose me for who I really was… the only peer to the likes of Voldemort.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Proper Dueling Form

I ducked under an oncoming barrage of spells and rolled and got up again, brandishing my wand like a sword. I jabbed in the air, and said, "Vicketyra." It was a Normal spell. A bright white light shot out of my wand and changed into a hand, grabbing the dark knight off the broom and smashing him into the ground. James and Lily turned around looking at me shocked, but I simply concentrated. Next barrage of spells, I needed a shield to block my parents.

"Sghythurefy," I said, making a hard metal dome around us that absorbed most of the spells. Then I jumped into the air using a wandless levitation spell, straight into a dark knight's stomach. He went, "oof!" and fell off his broom. One of his friends swooped down to save him. I took his broom and flew circles around the knights. Holy cow! This was a fast broom, like twice as fast as my firebolt. I swooped down near the water fountain, feeling cool sprays on my back and shoulders. It was hot and that felt good. I suddenly got an idea. "Avigarjji" I said, an African spell this time. I knew a lot of spells. Hermione trained me.

The water rose in the air, a ball of swirling water. It shot like a bomb toward a cloud of death knights coming right for me.

Now they were all wet, and they couldn't maneuver on their brooms as well soaking wet. I grinned and turned around. But I didn't see a dark knight coming at me from the side. He kicked my ribs, and I fell. I was in a ten year old's body. I fell and fell, and felt something soft catching me: a bed. A house elf was there to the side. My mouth fell open when I saw who it was. "Dobby?" I said in surprise.

He nodded. "Happy to serve, Harry Potter!" Some things never change no matter what universe you end up in, it seems…

The dark knights were formidable opponents but I'd faced worse. Having to fight Voldemort half dead really taught you to see things in a new light. My main concern was for James and Lily but they were doing okay. I did a quick healing spell on my ribs. This would leave me exhausted later but now I needed to be in my top form.

There were seven dark knights left. James and Lily were really injured, they couldn't duel for any longer. I had to end this, and fast. I jumped out of the soft white bed and swung my wand through the air, "Bisave!" I said, letting loose a hot spray of magnum and lava at one of the death eaters. He screamed. This was major dark magic but it costed little energy so I could keep this up forever.

"Harry, what are you doing? Get away from here! Go to the fire-" James was saying, but a green curse started coming at him.

"James, duck!"

He turned to look behind him, and then the curse hit. He had a shocked expression on his face as he fell to the ground, dead. His eyes were still open.

Lily burst into tears and did a crazy charm with lots of wand waving. A wave of ropes shot out of her wand, like thousands of ropes trying to tie the death eaters. I shook my head, light magic wouldn't work in this situation. I needed to use dark magic for sure. But it was very corrupting…

"Finasji," I said, a Japanese spell that shot lightning. I hit two dark knights before three of them swooped down from the air, shooting spells I had never seen before. They made big explosions. Very dangerous. I summoned the bed in front an oncoming spell and started running into the house. "Mom, come on!" I shouted. I looked behind, and saw that she was dead, bleeding from the chest and stomach. There was a hole where her forehead used to be. Brains oozed out of her skull. I wanted to vomit. I guess I was all alone.

Into the house. Floo powder! I could use it to get Dumbledore and he would help me out. But where was the fireplace. I went into the living room: dark décor, expensive furniture, paintings that looked like they were worth a gazillion galleons. The fireplace was boarded up. "What the fuck-" I heard footsteps running after me. I hid to the side of the door and as the dark knight ran into the room I shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" The curse hit his back. Ironic, that felt like déjà vu some how.

Shit, I just did an AK. Didn't mean to. Just came out. What the hell's wrong with me? Two other dark knights in front of me. I ducked spells and shot a reducto back while running into the kitchen: marble white, extremely clean. Looked like a surgery room. There were knives of all sorts hanging on a rack. Perfect. I took the rack down. I was a good knife thrower, not the best, but pretty awesome. With magic anyways.

Concentrate Harry. Right, use the watchamacallit, the push spell. I levitated the knives into the air and as the two dark knights entered the kitchen shooting spells in all directions, I said, "Fokarune," and made all the knives shoot at them. One of the death eaters put up a shield. Shit. "Avada Kedavra!" Nothing blocks this curse. The green light went faster than the knives. The shield broke. Knives hit.

Two dark knights dead.

How many more were left.

Silence.

I think I killed them all.

I went cautiously into the grounds, and counted nine dead bodies. There were still like four more around here somewhere. I picked up a fallen broom and decided quickly that I would have to journey to Hogwarts. I made the map spell again and saw to my disappointment that the castle was about nine hundred miles from here.

Goddamit. We were on some island, not the UK. Some tropical island. It explained the heat.

Suddenly I saw a bright light coming from far away, from the woods. Something was slithering here. My jaws dropped when I saw that it was the same snake I had met in the forest. That felt like decades ago. How did she get here.

"Do you have magic powers," I asked her as she came closer.

"Of course," she said, nodding her head. "Magic comes naturally for me. I am after all, the Queen."

"Can you help me?"

She nodded, "I killed four of them," she said, "They never expected me."

"I bet not," I said, "Tell me, how do I get to Hogwarts really quick? How did you come here? Teleportation or something?"

"Yes, my kind of teleportation, I can take you to Hogwarts if you like. But first you must bond with me."

"Like a bond that witches make with cats? That kind of bond?" I asked.

"Yes, I need that to survive. I have a dangerous disease that will kill me if I don't bond with a powerful wizard. Do you accept?"

I said yes. Suddenly I felt waves of warmth going through me and then I saw in my mind two bubbles: one was me, and the other was the snake. There was a wave of red light that linked these two bubbles. We were bonded. That was fast.

The snake looked up at him and said, "My name's Nagini, and you are Harry Potter."

I nodded, "How will you take me there?"

"Touch my scales," she said, "I will teleport you to the forbidden forest."

As I touched her body I remembered that I heard her name somewhere before. Bloody hell, this was Voldemort's snake!

The question was… where was Voldemort?

Then I felt a powerful pulling sensation in my feet and I was whisked away from Potter mansion.

--

AN: I know we're going a bit fast, but I'll slow down next chapter. Please review! I love reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Forbidden

The snake's conscious sank into mine until I felt one with Nagini. I knew her experiences and her past just as she knew mine. Images flashed in front of my eyes: of scents and smells and predators and prey. The forest. The trees. A pond. The Rainforest. Everything converged into one image, a brief image of a circle of fire whirling in my mind like some demon.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked her, and she looked at me with pale black eyes, her scales glinting with sunlight. They changed color briefly from purple to red. "The bond is getting stronger," she said, only I heard it in my mind.

"What else can you do? Who are you?" I asked. I was confused. What kind of species was this powerful snake. Did Voldemort's Nagini and this Nagini -- were they the same?

"We are," she said. "Though the Nagini in your universe is different. We are known as the cyfurion species of snakes. There is only one snake at a particular time in the world. Only one queen. When I die a new queen will take my place."

"And they all personalize to their bond partners?" I asked. Nagini in the other universe was pure white, and looked pretty freaky but this snake right here... she was beautiful.

"Correct, you are a quick learner." I looked around, seeing for the first time where Nagini had taken me. We were in the Forbidden Forest. Trees surrounded us. I felt tired, it had been a long day: I travelled into another universe, saw my once dead parents now alive, saw them die again in front of my eyes and killed a heckavua lotta dark knights. I was beat.

"I need to rest," I said, "I am so tired. And I'm only a ten year old in this world, because of that my body is weak."

"You will get stronger as you grow," said Nagini, "I remember when I was a youngling." I felt her grimace. "Not good," she said, "Not good at all."

"I'll see if I can get a growth potion," I said, "And we'll go to Dumbledore, and I think we should tell him everything about us."

"He will use us, without our knowing." She said.

"I know but I don't know anybody in this world, or anything about what's going on. I need some help. So we'll only tell him the tip of the iceberg about ourselves. How about that?"

"You are tired?" she asked.

I nodded, "You know I am."

"There's a plant here that you can chew. It will renew you and give you much strength. Just stay here, I'll go get it." She slithered threw the fallen leaves. Spring was coming, and the foilage was ready to open. I sat down on the ground and waited for her to get back. I heard approaching hoof beats and in seconds I was surrounded by a group of centuars. I was too tired to battle now. Sighing, I got up to my feet.

"Who are you, little child?" said the leader. He had brown eyes and was extremely muscular and hard faced. He carried an axe. His four legs were strong and powerful as were his thick arms. He could kill me now, I realized.

"Harry Potter," I said, "That's my name."

"You are trespassing in our territory," he said in a singsong voice that was rough and threatening. "Why?"

"I didn't know it was yours," I said, "Don't see your name on it." Even as I said that I knew it was a big mistake but I have a habit of disliking arrogant snotty people.

The leader hissed, "Foolish wizard, my name is Baul, the Chieften of the Centaurs. These are our woods!"

"I don't care," I said, and took out my wand. They took a step back, gasping. "You dare draw a wand against us?" said one of them.

I decided to be firm, "I won't go down without a fight," I said. "And I promise you, I will give you a fight. To capture or defeat me, half of you will die." These weren't false words. I meant it. Besides, I could sense Nagini coming back. She would help me out.

"Oi! What's going on here?" said a voice. I recognized it. "Hagrid?" I said. "Oi Hagrid!" His giant form came through the group of centaurs.

"What's going on here Baul?" he asked gruffly. "Why're you bullyin' a little kid?"

"He threatened us with magic!" said one of them.

"He's a bloody child," Hagrid said, sounding annoyed. His gaze turned toward me, "What's your name, young 'un."

"Harry Potter," I said. "You're Hagrid, the gameskeeper of Hogwarts, right?" He nodded.

I heard Nagini in my mind: "Should I come and scare them off?"

"No, stay where you are. I think I have this under control."

"Very well," she said, "But I am right here, hidden away. Together we can defeat anything."

"Not Voldemort, not Grindelwauld, not Dumbledore," I said in my mind. "We need to be careful. That means don't reveal yourself."

"As you wish..." She said, but I could sense she wasn't happy.

"Come on you lot, clear off," Hagrid said, "I'll take him to Dumbledore. No students are allowed in the Forbidden Forest, and I think you're a bit young to be a student. If my mind recalls, you're James and Lily's son and you're not eleven yet. How did you get here?" I gave him a quick shrug and followed him through a cow path in the Forest. He kept on talking about James and Lily and how they were good folks. I was interested. But I had bigger things on my mind like Dumbledore. How would I be able to handle him.

"Stay in the forest, Nagini," I told her.

"What if you need me," she said.

By now I had gotten used to the mental communication we were having, and so I said back, "Don't worry, I'm a powerful wizard by my self. I don't need you."

Big mistake. She was furious. And I heard silence and nothing else from her. I lost almost all track of her in my mind. Only a thin line connected me to her now. Damn, I had absolutely no tack did I?

We came onto Hogwarts grounds, and I saw Hagrid's hut. It looked exactly like before. A one room hut made of brick and wood. A homely sort of place. I liked it. It was my personal wish to be a hermit one day and live out the rest of my life in peace. But realistically speaking that would never happen. I was cursed like that.

Hagrid led me into the castle and into the dark and narrow hallways filled with knights' armour suits and moving paintings. He led me to two stone gargoyles and whispered a word in their ear that I didn't quite catch. The gargoyles swung open. I thought one of them winked at me.

Hagrid led me up a staircase and in front of a door. "Come in, Hagrid, and young Harry," said Dumbledore from inside the office. How did he always know who was outside his door?

We walked in. Hagrid explained how he found me in the forest. Then he rose and said, "I got to tend to the centuars," he said, "Or else they'll be angry." Then he left me and Dumbledore alone.

Dumbledore looked in my eyes. I felt a slight tension in my forehead and easily blocked Dumbledore's legilimency attempt. He didn't show any reaction that it had been blocked. He smiled and offered me a lemon drop. I took a few and sucked on them. We sat in silence. I broke it by saying, "My parents are dead."

His eyes widened, "How? What happened? Tell me everything. James and Lily were my dearest friends."

"The dark knights came and attacked us. I escaped and came here-"

"But how?"

I told him I had come flying on a broomstick and then I proceeded to tell him about my old world and how I had travelled through time. At first he didn't believe me but as I kept explaining how the time turner worked he started to realize that I was speaking truth. "Do you have the time turner now?"

I shook my head, "I lost it while coming here. I lost everything, my trunk, my firebolt, even my wand." I pulled out my own wand, and felt its core: "Yew wood, dragon heartstring, sixteen inches," I said. "This isn't my wand." Fawkes crooned behind me and settled down on my shoulder, singing a sad yet happy and melodious song. I smiled and stroked his forehead. His golden eyes looked deeply into mine. My heart fluttered.

"What are your plans now, Harry," said Dumbledore. "I mean... you are an orphan now and you have no home. Would you like to stay here in Hogwarts?" He looked hopeful.

"Do you need a DADA teacher?" I asked.

He blinked, "Why yes but I'm not sure I see where this is going."

"Well, I need a few growth potions, and I'll be happy to teach your class. I think I'm fully qualified, I have enough experience and everything," I said.

Dumbledore looked at me for a long time. Then he said, "Fawkes trusts you."

I nodded, "He always did."

Dumbledore smiled softly and said, "Very well, I'll have Severus brew up the growth potions for you. We will have to catch up on many things, and I will no doubt need more details from your past life. But I sense you can be a useful asset in our war against the evil forces led by Grindelwauld."

"I am not a soldier," I said, "I'm just me, I may be a good fighter but I don't actually want to duel. I would rather avoid it if I could."

"Nevertheless your expertise as a time traveller will be of some use to the Order."

"The order of the phoenix?" I asked.

He looked up, surprised. "You know about that-"

I grinned, "I led it for a while back home after your..." I stopped abruptly and he nodded in understanding.

"Ah, I see..." He said softly. "Well, I can keep you as a teacher on a provisional basis for now, to see if you are actually fit to teach. You must display sufficient competence." His voice sounded forced.

"I'm surprised I could convince you so easily," I said.

He didn't say anything for a few moments and then he pulled out a lemon drop from his candy bag. "No ten year old knows occlumecy," he said. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Mr. Potter." His blue eyes had lost their twinkle.

"I need an alias," I said, "How about... Henry Clyne?"

"Sounds fine," He said. "Don't worry I won't tell anybody about your true identity or your origins."

"I'd appreciate that."

"I have been looking for a DADA teacher for a while now, and its good that you came along. The universe works in mysterious ways." His face was tense and he looked a bit angry. But why, I thought.

I sighed and said, "Most universes do."

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and before I could say or do anything he said, "Obliviate."

"You are Harry Potter, a ten year old boy who lost his parents in the war against Grindelwauld. You don't remember anything about your past life. You will attend Hogwarts as an eleven year old."

My eyes glazed over and I felt drowsiness overcome me.

That bastard! No... This couldn't be happening.

I heard Nagini shout in my mind, "Harry, the link is breaking. The damn phoenix is destroying it!"

And then I dissapeared into oblivian...

...and I was reborn.

AN: Wow this story is going super fast. Please review! I have like zero reviews. Come on, I need feedback!


End file.
